Exchanging body
by Killister
Summary: Lydia is a young teenager that doesn't like her life. Vanessa will make a deal that will change everything about her life. Everything is going fine until she meets someone that the name's Alfred F. Jones. A handsome but crazy- that's what Lydia think- young demon. He is curious about Vanessa's way to act the only problem is that the girl he sees is not Vanessa. Rated M for swears!


Exchanging Body

**Heya! I own nothing but the plot, the characters Lydia and Vanessa! The Hetalia characters belongs to Mr. Himaruya. Enjoy!(Maybe...)**

* * *

Chapter 1;

Again a boring day where I wake up a bit late. It's not like if I didn't have any alarm clock or anything, I am a lazy girl that kind of doesn't like her life. I really need to get up, Lydia thought. It was Friday morning at 6:45 and she was still not dressed up.

With all her will-that she didn't have-, she finally got up, five minutes later. Since it was winter and her bedroom was not really heated. It was freezing. And that made Lydia move her butt and dress up to go downstairs and heat up a bit.

Like all boring morning, she had to do her lunch box, take breakfast, get ready to go to school and then finally get out in the freezing road to go wait for the bus. Winter was the most horrible season for Lydia. In winter, you know, it can be really cold and then be so hot that the snow melts so the next morning there will be ice everywhere. Ice. It was the enemy of Lydia, she was really clumsy and it was even worse on the ice. So now lets go back to our things.

She was waiting with a hateful thought about winter and its ice. Her iPod in her hands so she could put some music and stop thinking about winter. She liked J-Pop, the things that normal teenagers wouldn't listen to but she liked the normal music too, but don't worry. J-Pop wasn't the only thing different about the things she liked and the way she acted, she likes animes. THE thing that normal teenagers wouldn't watch. But it was not the only things different, there was a lot more! Like she could draw pretty well, she plays the violin, she didn't like sport but karate, she was really pessimist and didn't like people... She didn't like people because teenagers of her age are pretty stupid, they act like if they could do anything and it wouldn't matter, they would talk the way they want, they want to hear the answer they want, they make fun of animes and Japanese things and more.

"BUT!" as the teenagers would say, " we want to be different, we will accept the differences!" yeah, yeah, that's what they say... They want to be different and accept the others but they don't really accept Lydia, they think she's weird and doesn't talk. Lydia was thinking about this while the bus was coming. She sits on the first bench of the bus, as always, because she is too lazy to take other benches. She doesn't stay too much long in the bus, she gets to her school in a short time. At school, she stays in a little corner when she has pauses and when she's in class, she doesn't like to work in teams because she doesn't talk much and when she talks, she messes up everything and stop talking instead of trying to explain...

She's mostly in a grumpy mood at school because everything and everybody get on her nerves, sadly. It's difficult to get a full conversation with her, she cuts it as fast as she can. At the end of the day, she was relieved that she could finally get out of this hell. She gets on the bus early, it's the first one that leaves the school so there's no time to waste on little things. On the bus she gets in the middle, a bit careless about it. She almost lay down on the bench when she let her butt fall on it with a sigh. She looked outside. " I have a bad feeling... What is it? I can't figure out..." She whispered lightly. As she turned her head to see in front of the bus...

She heard a crash, not a small crash.

It was weird. She was feeling really light. And at the same time she was feeling heavy. Her body was aching and burning. She forced herself to open her eyes. She was sitting on the ground that was red. The first thing she did was to look if there were anybody else. Yes, there was someone. It was a girl, she seemed to be older than her. Lydia guessed that she was at least 17 years old. The girl had golden hair, blue eyes that completed her fragile look. The girl was staring at her.

The first thing Lydia thought and said was " What? "

The lady grinned and respond. " You don't understand the situation, don't you?"Her voice was powerful and beautiful. Lydia was a bit envious of her, she talked like if there was nothing that could make her regret.

Lydia frowned. " Of course I don't. It's the first time I'm in a situation like this."

The blond girl walked closer to Lydia. " You're on the verge of death and I came to make a deal."

The blond girl's face became blurry as Lydia realized that the girl was probably right. Lydia got her hand up to put her glasses back up. Nothing changed. " I'm not going to make any deal if I don't know who you are and what are you."

She stared at her for a moment as if she was thinking about what should she say, if she should lie or not. She probably chose not to lie because she said. " My name is Vanessa. I'm a demon. You probably didn't think about this, but I'm pretty sure that you'll accept the deal."

" What's the deal then? I guess I have no other things to do but listen to you." Lydia said roughly.

" I propose to exchange body- it means to exchange your life with mine. Since you were on the verge of death, I thought that you'll accept more easily than if you were only sleeping." She was now next to her, looking into her eyes.

" I guess if I'm not doing it, I'll die."

" Well guessed young girl! But now... If you want to do the deal I need to have information as much as you'll need some too. All of this because you need to do as if you were me. First, what is your complete name and age?"

Lydia's vision was getting even more blurry " My name is Lydia Watson, I'm 14 years old." She closed her eyes, feeling tired.

The last thing she heard were kind of hard to hear before she couldn't feel her body anymore " Remember this well and repeat it once you open your eyes again, my name is Vanessa Peterson and I am 118 years old."

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling much better than earlier. Before realizing that she was now standing in front of her own body. She was feeling better, yes, but it feels awkward to be in front of our own body. After a few seconds, she finally said " My name is Vanessa Peterson and I'm 118 years old.".

Her body opened its eyes that now were blue and said " My name is Lydia Watson and I'm 14 years old." she grinned. "Now that the most important thing that we needed to do so we could exchange body. When's your birthday? Mine's is 11th September."

"It won't be hard to remember since it's the same day as you." She took the hand of the younger girl to help her get up.

"Well, now that we know the most important things for real, lets get to the instructions. You need to be the more careful that you can be while you're with other demons because they can eat your soul. If you need help, you can always ask in your mind, I will answer and nobody will hear it. If you want to see what I'm doing, you can always see with my eyes or go see in your world- that now is mine- and nobody will see you in exception of me." She was now standing next to Lydia that was now Vanessa

"Great, I guess that's all and the deal is done."she grinned " I hope your life is better than mine." she extended her arm to give her hand to Vanessa that now is Lydia.

Lydia took the hand of Vanessa and shook it. " The deal is done. When you'll wake up, you'll be at my house. Then I won't be with you anymore, so be careful, see you next time!"

"Wai-!" Lydia opened her eyes and was already in Vanessa's house.

" What have I done?" Lydia sat up on the bed so she could see around her. The house seemed normal. Lydia didn't think about anything but to explore the house. The bedroom was not small but not too big neither, she got up and got dressed. She took a black and white striped T-shirt with dark blue pants. Now, she has gone out of the room and walked to the toilet. There were a lot of things. They didn't get the attention of Lydia and she went to see the rest of the house. The house was big but there were at least 3 rooms that weren't used. "What a waste" She said lightly. She sighed as her belly told her that she was hungry. She opened the refrigerator and saw a horrible thing. There was no food at all. "What.- Hey Vanessa, why is your refrigerator empty?" She thought. "A- I didn't tell you sorry dear~! Demons doesn't eat what humans eat. They eat souls. But don't worry, demons doesn't need to eat much, we eat one time by month I'll help you get one soon. Just let me some time to get used to your house."  
Vanessa said in her mind. First time, uh, it was weird and a bit crazy to hear someone in your mind...

"Anyway, what do I need to do?" She replied.

"If you're already used to the house, well you can go see outside. But as I said, be careful. Now I need to do something so see you later!" There was something weird in her mind that was now gone.

"I guess I can know when she's in my mind. Now, I need to go see outside so I won't lose myself in the -probably- demon city... " Lydia thought loudly. She went to the door, there was a window not too big next to it. She could see that there was no snow and it seemed to be hot out here. She looked at the billions of shoes that Vanessa had and took a pair of high heel boots that stopped a bit under her knees. She turned to a mirror and made sure that she looked fine to finally go outside. As she thought, it was not cold here the clothes that she took were perfectly fine to the temperature. Now that she was outside, where is she going to go? Since Lydia didn't really know, she took the right way. She'll go to the left later. The demon city looked like a human one, normal house, normal roads and normal everything. The only thing Lydia thought it was different is that she was seeing nobody but she felt stared. When she got out of patience she turned to face the thing that was staring at her and said "What?" A bit roughly since she was out of patience.

There was a boy. "So I was right, there was someone that was following me and staring at me..." Lydia thought " A- that's right, I'm Vanessa now, I need to be careful with what I do..." Lydia continued.

" My, my... Vanessa's not happy today, huh?" The boy said.

"Who is he?" Lydia asked in her mind, hoping that Vanessa replies as fast as she could. " Aw man, I didn't think you would see him the first day... Anyway, he's Alfred Jones and I hate him so you can be rough on him, I don't care." Vanessa finally replied.

Lydia was now staring at the supposedly Alfred Jones that she needed to hate. The man was blond with blue eyes that was like the sky. His skin was perfect. He has a well built body. His face almost made her smile. Lydia couldn't help but think he was handsome. But it wasn't the time to think about it right now, she needed to reply or he'll probably think there's something wrong. " Well, I don't like when you follow me and stare at me randomly." She said.

The taller blond giggled and came close to Lydia, too close " Since when you were so rough. And, I didn't know that you had contact lenses. You're acting strange today."

Lydia stepped away " I wear contact lenses if I want and I act the way I want."

The man walked closer as Lydia stepped away until she bumped into a wall-or corner, he put his arms on the walls that was on the sides of the younger girl. "You're acting really strange, can I have explanations?"

The fact that Alfred was so close made her stressed, a bad thing. " G-get away."

"Not until I get some explanations." He replied.

She finally looked in his eyes. " I'm going to hit you."

He grinned " I know you won't hit me. Now ex-!"

"I warned you." Lydia punched him with a powerful strength. It made the man fly away. She was surprised and feeling powerful at the same time. She smiled in satisfaction until Alfred landed on the road. The feeling of a powerful girl disappeared and changed into fear. Her feet instantly turned and started to run. She was glad that the first time that she put high heels she was able to run. But now, she was running in fear without even knowing why. " What have I done?! I hit him and now I'm running in an unknown direction!" She thought while feeling really stupid. "Is there something wrong?" Vanessa said.

"UH, YES!" Lydia turned into a smaller road.

" What is it then?" Vanessa replied calmly.

" I HIT ALFRED and NOW I'M RUNNING IN FEAR I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY!" She turned in another unknown road.

" What. You HIT him? Seriously?! Do you know where you are?" She almost screamed.

" Uh... No..? Why?" she replied to Vanessa

"OH MY GOD! That was the worst thing that could happen the first day!" Vanessa sounded really angry. " HIDE! NOW!"

Lydia saw a bunch of barrel and jumped behind it. Trying to catch her breath, she took a look between the barrels. She saw Alfred landing on the road-wait, he had now dark hair and blood-red eyes. Horns that was on the sides of his head, big bat wings with a tail. Lydia stopped breathing and she was terrified. The first time she saw a demon like this. Why had she even hit him? She could've done something else, right? Alfred turned his back to her. Relieved, she let out her breath lightly. Wrong choice. The demon suddenly turns to face the barrels. He approached slowly. He smirked. " Heh. Now you can't hide anymore." The man took Lydia's neck and lifted her with one arm. Lydia couldn't breath anymore. What is he going to do? Will she die. No, it couldn't happen. Alfred threw her on a wall. Lydia aimed for air. She still couldn't breathe. How? Why? It was hopeless. She was going to die...

" Eh... You hit me with a powerful strength earlier and now, you're not able to do anything else." He was looking down at her. " I wonder what should I do to you..." He took out a knife and was about to cut her neck when...

" ALFRED STOP" It was a British accent that she heard. She turned her head. Now that she could breath, she was more relaxed. She saw a slim man that was smaller than Alfred. He had blond hair. Emerald eyes and his eyebrows... I won't comment. Alfred turned to face the -obvious- British boy. "What?" The taller man said, obviously not pleased of the interruption. Lydia observed the smaller man, that seemed to think more than the taller one before acting. " You can't kill her for no reason!" He replied.

"She hit me." Alfred said without taking off the knife that was on the neck of Lydia.

" I-I warned you, asshole." Those were the only words Lydia managed to say. She tried to push away the knife that was menacing to kill her a second ago.

" Shut up!" he pushed the knife a bit more. " You're not the one I'm talking to!" The taller man looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

" Alfred, put that knife on the floor right now! " The Brit shouted.

" And if I don't? " Alfred asked.

"Alfred!" The smaller blond replied.

" Okay, okay. I'll put down the knife but, next time I won't! " He grinned, obviously planning something else than kill Lydia. He put down the knife on the floor. As the slim man came to help Lydia stand up. Once Lydia was on her feet, the Brit stared at her for a moment. " Are you alright Vanessa? " For a moment, Lydia felt not at the right place. "What's his name?" Lydia thought. " His name's Arthur Kirkland." Vanessa replied.

"Uh y-yes, I'm fine, thank you Arthur." Lydia managed to say as she looked at Alfred that was smiling cheerfully in the background.

"Don't worry Vanessa, I'll take care of his manners later. You should go home for now, you took damage in your back and your throat. Sleeping will help you regain your health.

"Y-yes, I'll go home."

The girl left the two boys with an unknown road, again. She was lost and she couldn't get back because of Alfred. He was terrifying, but at the same time he was handsome. The first thing she did was sitting on the floor and relax so she could get he thought back in place. "Vanessa.." she thought.

"Yes? "She replied.

"I'm lost. " Lydia said, thinking that she was ridiculous.

" Don't worry, I'll give you a part of my memory so you can get back without encountering anybody else." Vanessa was now next to her.

"What!? Why didn't you do it before!?" She snapped.

" Calm down, I couldn't do it before." She touched Lydia's forehead a few seconds. "It's done. Now you can get back to my house and heal yourself."

"thank you Vanessa" Lydia replied then grinned. "Your life is way better than mine."

"No problem, anyway, I was tired of being harassed by Alfred, you know, if Arthur wasn't there, you'd be almost dead. So be glad you're alive." She said while fading away. Now she was completely gone, Lydia took the path she remembered now. It wasn't that long, but her back was hurting like hell. Once she was back at her new home, she got straight to bed. Telling herself that she had enough for today and tomorrow will be better.

She had a dream. A strange dream. A dream that she never thought that she could have. The dream was about Alfred, herself and Vanessa...

She woke up in a house. It wasn't her house, neither Vanessa's. She yawned before getting up and get herself some clothes. It was weird, she didn't control her body. It was moving on its own. She got in the kitchen and saw Alfred with a cup of coffee. He said hello to her with a smile on his face. Lydia said hello back with a smile. A... Loving smile. Lydia didn't know what to think, she couldn't do anything but watch the show. She thought it was wrong, but at the same time she was in a good mood when she saw Alfred with a loving smile. They were sitting one next to another, chatting about something she couldn't hear. No. It didn't work. She hates Alfred, yes, that's right. She hates him. She kept saying this until the background changed to red. Alfred disappeared and Vanessa was now next to her holding her hands and forcing Lydia to go in a room. The room was unknown, Lydia never saw a room like this. When Vanessa pushed her in the room, the door closed. It was dark and cold. When Lydia felt a hand on her back. She turned to face the thing.

She creamed.

" Woah shit- What's your problem god damn it! " She screamed at the person that threw the rock into the house. The person that threw the rock... OH GOSH IT'S ALFRED. She gasped.

"Whoops! Sorry! " The tall -now- blond said. " Hey, I was wondering if you would come and take a coffee with me! And I'm sorry for yesterday, I really mean it!"

"Why would I come with a fucking crazy man that tried to kill me?!" She shouted back.

" I'll pay! Please come! " He said with puppy eyes. Lydia liked coffee and didn't really want to refuse the offer but since he tried to kill her and she's supposed to hate him, she guessed that she needed as if she didn't want to come.

" That's not an answer! " Lydia replied.

" Take it as an apologize! " Alfred said. Looking at her as if he could tell it was not her.

"Uh.. I guess I'm free. I'll get down in a few minutes." She said. Lydia turned back to put clothes. This time, it was a dark green sweater with a really light blue pair of pants. Lydia didn't like to tie her hair so didn't tie them up. She took the same pair of shoes as yesterday, she didn't like the other pairs. She got outside a few seconds later. Alfred was waiting for her in front of the door so she almost bumped into him. "Ah-" She said a bit surprised. The taller man smiled at her.

Her heart-that wasn't really Lydia's- started to beat faster as she frowned. They walked together and it felt a bit awkward since Lydia almost never talk when she's with someone that she doesn't really know. They reached a small restaurant-or-I-don't-really-know-what shop thing. Alfred told her to enter and it was the right place. Lydia sat at a table for two. As the blond man chatted a bit with other demons before sitting in front of her.

A young woman came to take our command.

" Hello young girl and- oh, good morning Mr. Jones!" she said cheerfully.

" Yo Lien! what's up? " he replied with the same tonality.

As the two started to chat, Lydia started to think about what is Vanessa doing. It has been only two days and she was already wondering about it. Uh.. It's not as if her life was missing her, this one was being pretty interesting. But now wasn't the right time to think about that. Lydia blinked as the blond demon boy waved his hand in front of her face.

" Heeeyy Vaneessaaa get back to earth. "

She bounced. " Oh! Eh- well-..." Again, her mouth was doing shit so as always, she didn't add anything else.  
Alfred grinned, his blue eyes looking into Lydia's. " What are you going to order?"  
" A coffee, please." Lydia tried to not look at Alfred and she hated reaaalllyyyyy much being stared by someone.

" How do you want it?" Lien asked waiting for the young girl's answer.  
" Two milk, one sugar. " Lydia didn't like to order things because of her messy way to talk. The golden eyes of the waitress turned to Alfred. She asked if he was going to take something, Lydia thought he was going to take something but he didn't. He said thank you to the women as she was leaving.

The young girl realized that it was hopeless and the blond boy would continue to stare at her until he gets the thing that he wanted. She turned to face him with a sigh.

"What do you want?" As the boy's face lit up and replied " Finally..." Lydia couldn't help and think it was one of the most horrible idea to follow Alfred only for a fucking coffee that she could've been done at home. The girl was probably more than stupid, she was crazy.

" You don't usually think that much, what were you thinking about?" Of course, he had to do like if it weren't really important, he wants to get to a point. I don't know what point, but I'll never like it. First, he goes with a normal question and then, he'll get to the point with other questions. Tsk. Lydia thought. Maybe I was thinking about you and you're shit! She continued to think about what she could say. But she didn't say it and said.  
" Nothing really important..." Whit the most calm tonality she could.

"Really? I thought it could be more important than you said, like what are you going to do or something like that." That's right. What am I going to do with this handsome psychopath? She sighed, lying her face on her hand. Trying to think about something else. "No, nothing like that." She lied. Of course, she needed to lie. If she wanted to be alive for more than two days . "Are-" Alfred was about to say something when the sudden silence came in the little restaurant-or-something-like-that. With the default of curiosity that she had, she needed to look even if everyone kept their head down. Right if every one kept their head down, she needed to kept it up as if her life depend of it. Again, she was fucking stupid.

There were two men, muscular, but pale. Did the workout inside? It was odd. One of the two had white hair and red eyes already. He seemed satisfied that -almost- everybody had their head down. The other man was blond with blue eyes. How many people had their hair blond? His expression was way more calm and respectful than the other one. Lydia realized that they did not notice her yet and thought it was the best time to put her head down. Shit. She was too slow, the white haired one noticed her at the last second. For fuck's sake...

The man was now next to her, smirking. Okay, it was definitely a bad idea. He took Lydia's chin. He laughed with an annoying " Kesesese! ", something that didn't surprise Lydia. He examined her face. " I remember you.." He stared at her eyes for a while before Lydia stupidly said " And I don't.", probably because of her expression and her reply to him, he lost his smirk. He let her go but took her by the collar of her sweater. "How could you possibly forget me?! I'm known every vhere!" Lydia continued with her stupid answers... "Not at my house." Everyone, exactly everyone gasped at the same time. Oh my god. Lydia realized what she said -again- a second after. How stupid was she?!

Anyway, even if she would say sorry or not the red eyed man threw her on a wall. " I can't believe vhat you said..." He paused. " I remember you vell now... You vere the girl that supplied me to love her. Maybe you lost your mind. I'll do something so you'll remember me." He grinned and crouched in front of her. He waited for a few second then leaned to kiss her. Right before the kiss, Lydia instantly slapped him. Oddly, with the same strength that when she hit Alfred. Before he could get up, Lydia was next to him. The young girl took the man by the collar, fixed him in the eyes. " This is not how you should treat young girls like me." She grinned and punched him in the face. She lifted him with both arms with an amusing look. She didn't know what she was doing neither why, but she couldn't stop laughing while punching and hitting the white haired man. The other man that was with him tried to stop her a few times before calling someone. Every one was watching her, troubled and scared by her insane reaction. A few second later that probably felt like hours for the poor man, someone barged in. Lydia stopped laughing and hitting the man that was now passed out.

Another boy -again? - approached Lydia. He had dark blond hair and blue that turned purple eyes. He was looking in her eyes." Let go that man right now." Lydia dropped the man on the floor, he couldn't complain, she did what he asked. Lydia noticed that the boy had a strong French accent, believing that he was French, she continued to fix the man with her brown eyes. The French said something that she couldn't understand, her head started to hurt like hell before Lydia's view blacked out.

Lydia woke up with an unbearable headache.  
" The fuck happened..?" She whispered to not have a stronger pain.  
" As well as you could say the fuck you did." The French was looking at her behind the steel that was separating them. She was in a cell. There was nobody else in the cell.  
"Uh... I don't remember a shit that I've done, how could I say this?" She rubbed her head, trying to remember the obvious things that she could've done. Well, she could remember a white haired man with red eyes, he was with another man... Uhh, he was... Blond? She couldn't remember...

* * *

**Author's note;**

**Please don't kill me for making Gilbert and Ludwig bad! ~ Anyway, I still have a lot of things to write and I don't know how many chapters it will have but this is the first time I do this and sorry if it's bad!**  
**Sorry for ending this chapter like this, but I think it's long enough and I can change to chapter two now.**

**Lien: Vietnam**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
